


Rolling a 20 on Peaceful Sleeping

by ChaoticSparklez



Series: Mae is Missing [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Thing Happened, Cult Mention, Depression, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Missing Persons, Shit Happens in Possum Springs, Short Story, Smoking, Suicide mention, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSparklez/pseuds/ChaoticSparklez
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.~~It's funny how video games and stories always seem to end in the most conveniently happy way possible. Let's change that.





	1. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard panic attacks and mental breakdowns were all the rage these days.

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

In that sullen autumn night, the group of four were supposed to sleep safely and soundly in the boys' apartment. They were supposed to dream, then wake, maybe talk some more, then Bea would drive Mae home and that would be the end of that. 

But that's - that's not what happened. 

Instead Bea woke up to a quiet morning, alone on the couch in Gregg and Angus's apartment, forgetting for a second that she hadn't gone to sleep without another form on the opposite side. And once that early-morning fogginess cleared from her mind, she just about started yelling.

Where was Mae?

She was sleeping right there - right at the other end of the couch. She couldn't have gotten up without her knowing, could she? Bea was usually a pretty light sleeper, accustomed to early work shifts and her dad's incessant -usually drunken- rambles, so there was no way that her best friend could have slipped by her and out the door unnoticed... right?

So that begs the question. 

Where. Was. Mae. 

"Guys?" She started at a normal talking voice, still somehow succeeding in keeping her sanity intact, hoping to God that Mae was just in the kitchen -right! She didn't eat anything last night so she must be hungry- instead of anywhere else she could've stumbled to in the middle of the night. 

No answer.

She tried a little louder, not yet on the verge of screaming but enough to show her vigilant concern breaking through. "Mae?"

A rustle from the room next to her. Gregg probably rolled over. Still, no answer. 

"Guys!" She couldn't take this bullshit silence anymore, she stood up from the couch, passing through every Mae-shaped space she could find, just hoping and praying in her head that her friend could still be in the apartment. 

While checking the fridge for some reason -you can never be too sure- Bea heard a grunt and a stumble and a creak from someone opening the bedroom door, "What's all the noise for...?" It was Angus, sleepy and only half functional. He didn't seem to notice the missing figure in the room. 

Bea just about ran back to the living room, sweating and stressed and incredibly close to panicking, "I can't find Mae." She said, trying to calm her breathing while doing another take of the room because she had to still be here. Where else would she be?

Angus rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned, blissfully unaware and remaining ignorant and inattentive, despite living in this place, "Did ya try calling her?" Another yawn. "Maybe she just walked back home? I mean she did sneak out there to come here, right? She easily could've done the same to go back." He pushed himself off the doorway, "I'll go wake up Gregg. Call her parents if you can't reach her. Let's try not to freak out for now." He said calmly, then disappeared back into the room. Bea tried her best to take his words to heart, sitting on the couch and breathing and trying to convince herself that Mae was just fine. That she was just at home, probably either passed out on her dad's couch or in her bed in the attic. She was fine. Bea was fine. Everything and everyone was fine. 

She dialed Mae's phone, remembering the number from heart, despite those years of not speaking to one another. Having a best friend just stays with you, everything about them. And Mae was something, she sure was. Energetic and free-spirited, she had a lot to deal with but she always tried to put everyone else first still, she always talked to everyone, she was fun and free and happy -even if it's just pretend- and strong and just everything that Bea wasn't right now. 

No. Answer. 

What had Mae told her the night before? It had to have been the most important night relating to their friendship and yet Bea just stood there blanking on the entire conversation.

_“It was all just… shapes.”_

The baseball game! Mae had told Bea why she had almost killed Andy Cullen at the baseball game, and consequently her mental problems. She knew the cat had some anxiety and stress issues but full-blown schizophrenic dissociation? She really needed to see a professional. And _not_ Dr. Hank. Mae was supposed to get better when she came home, she said that everything sucked in college but home was familiar, so that was good, right? But it wasn’t, Mae got home and everyone had grown up without her and had plans for a future without her and hopes of an escape from this dreaded town… without her. And better yet, Bea had to go and pick a fight and yell and antagonize her, twice! She blamed her twice for the wrong in her life, despite it not being her fault whatsoever. And after not talking to her for God-knows how long.

Oh God what if she killed herself. No shut up shut up don’t think that.

Can’t start spiraling, Bea told herself internally, just call her mom, she's usually up this early and doesn't leave for work until the afternoon. She should know where her daughter is. 

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Borowski. It's Bea."

_"Oh, hello deary! Is everything alright?"_

"N-not exactly, is Mae at home by any chance?"

_"At home? I thought she was staying with you and the boys?"_

"Yes, she was, but she left. During the night. Are you s-sure she's not just in her room or something?" Bea could feel herself panicking.

_"I will go check, Bea. I'll call back if I find her, alright?"_

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Borowski."

_"Thank you dear."_

She hung up. Her thoughts were moving at a mile a minute. 

Mae wasn't home. She wasn't at home. Where could she be? She couldn't have gone too far. Oh, what was she thinking, she had like eight hours to get to wherever her mind fucking set on. She could be halfway across the state if she had gotten a car somehow. God what if she passed out on the way to wherever? What if she was hit by a car? What if she was kidnapped by those freaks in cloaks? Oh god, oh god, oh god, it's all her fault, it's all her fault, she should've noticed her leaving, she should've stayed awake with her, she should have listened better, been a better friend, God she was such a bad friend, she was a failure, it's all her fault, it's all her-

"Bea. Bea! Snap out of it!" 

Bea broke out of her trance to see Angus standing over her, shaking her shoulders in a semi-violent fashion. She shook her head, "what?" She asked. 

"You gotta stay calm, Bea. Or else we'll never get anywhere." Angus spoke to her quietly, rubbing her shoulders for a second before handing her cellphone -vibrating incessantly- to her. 

Bea stared at it for a solid second before taking it and answering, rushing to find out if Mae's whereabouts were known or not. 

"Hello?" 

_"Oh, Bea, dear, Mae isn't anywhere to be found! At least not in the house, I was worried when you didn't pick up the first call."_

"Sorry Mrs. Borowski, I got carried away with something. So you don't know where she is?"

_"I'm afraid not, dear. Should I call Officer Molly?_ _"_

 Bea thought for a moment. 

"Maybe not quite yet, ma'am. We'll check around town first. She couldn't have gone far." That’s what she told herself at least.

She said goodbye then hung up, a newfound determination to find Mae settling in her stomach. It also made her feel a bit queasy.

"Um, Bea, I have work." Angus said in his signature deep voice and Bea's confidence faltered. 

"I mean, so do I but I could skip out for a day. Probably." Gregg offered, but Angus gave him a stern glance, telling him with his eyes that if Gregg lost his job that would be bad. "Angus," Gregg looked solemnly at his boyfriend, "Mae is my best friend, and I would literally die for her. And I'll actually call out sick, okay?" He was being serious, which was rare for the energetic vulpine. 

Angus nodded, but didn't say anything else, so Bea figured it was just her and Gregg on this adventure to find Mae. It was strange. She's never really hung out with just Gregg? It's always been with Angus or Mae and Gregg had just happened to be there. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward. 

The good news was that she didn't have to go to work, she practically ran the place anyway so it's not like her dad could do much if she closed it for the day. She was finally stepping up for herself it seemed. 

Mae would be proud. 

That almost made her panic again, and she had to make a solid effort to hold back tears and try not to keep blaming herself. "Okay," she said out loud, mostly to herself than the boys, "okay, yeah. Me and Gregg will search around. That's okay."

"Yeah!" The orange one cheered, back to his normal self, "We'll find her in no time!"

Bea wanted to have that same optimism but she knew that the moment they stepped outside she would light up a cigarette. She wished she could light up right then, with her nerves still on edge and not coming down anytime soon, but she didn't want the couple getting complaints or having to smell the smoke for the next week. But damn if she didn't crave that artificial calm. Her eyes shifted towards the door, her hand already clutching the lighter in her pocket. "Okay. Are we ready to go?" She asked. She couldn't deny that she was getting antsy to find her feline best friend already. And why wouldn’t she be? This entire thing could’ve been avoided had Bea been a good friend and stayed awake to comfort Mae throughout the night. If only Bea had listened better to her friend’s obvious explanation of her declining mental state and actually console her instead of telling her to go to sleep. If only Bea hadn’t skipped out on sleep for the days Mae was in a coma so she could’ve laid with her and listened. And just listened for once in her goddamn life instead of ignoring every word and keep believing that she’s better than everyone else. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

She needed to find Mae.

"Yep, lemme just call in to the Crap Falcon." Gregg said, then walked back into the kitchen, pulling out his phone to dial his employer. 

Over the sound of his boyfriend feigning sick in the background, Angus spoke, "I'll keep a lookout at the video store, okay? And see if I could get off early. But I'll let you know if I find out anything." 

"Yeah. Yeah, same here. And probably with Gregg too." Bea nodded, her internal monologue already listing every single place in the small town, every single potential place that Mae could be. 

Gregg hung up mid-fake-cough and walked back to them. "All good over here. She totally bought it." He grinned, and Bea thought it so strange how he could just smile while she just wanted to puke. 

"Good, okay, let's go then." Bea led the way to the front of the apartment building, wishing for a half second that they had a doorman that could have seen her best friend, and cursing herself for forgetting that these were the shitty apartments. On the shitty part of town. Their room buzzer didn't even work. What was she thinking?

She lit a cigarette. 

Gregg moved to the side of her when she stopped, first waving to Angus who was walking to his job, then looking up at her. He looked optimistic, and Bea wished she could feel the same. She could already tell it was going to be a long and stressful day.

"So," he said, grinning, "where to first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha don't kill me just yet pls
> 
> ok so it's obvious I've changed a few minor details, one being that Mae has a cell phone so I guess there's reception in this universe? I don't know, everyone uses satellite service 
> 
> everyone-has-reception AU calling it now
> 
> another thing is that I sorta forgot that the hooded figure guys were like stalking the apartment, but I guess they left sometime at night when mae leaves in the game anyway so its not all that big I guess
> 
> this took way to long for me to edit, but I did eventually and I like tried a new style? where I add more words to certain parts?? and that's why this is like 2000+ words instead of ~1600???? am I a real author yet??????????
> 
> probably not cause I suck at deadlines but hey don't we all
> 
> ok so chapter 2 will be out "soon" haha does that word even mean anything anymore probably not, the first part of this series is just like the lead up and it's pretty short, the rest should be longer and with like more chapters. hopefully
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments! any suggestions? or theories? I know there's not much to go on but I love feedback
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Chaos ^-^


	2. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking grim in Possum Springs, but then again, when are they not?

It's been a month since Mae went missing.

The fliers with her face and name and appearance were already littered across the town, joining in their seemingly rightful place next to the other missing cat. Next to Casey.

Longest Night had come and gone, without much in the means of celebration. Everyone seemed a little on edge. They had all heard the news that Mae had disappeared into the night, she had run away, or she had hidden herself in the abandoned Food Donkey, living with the spontaneous recent rat infestation, or she just jumped off the bridge overhanging the highway, not able to take her free-going life anymore. The rumors spread. And they spread. And they spread.

The Borowski residence had gotten a crisp new for-sale sign in the front yard. And news of Candy and Stan looking for cheap vacant apartments spread too. They both kept their jobs but their liveliness had faltered. Candy barely did anything other than organize the church's finances, and people questioned if she even believed in God anymore. Stan gave up on trying to form a union with the other workers, and simply did his work in silence. Luckily his boss took some pity - for once- on him and assigned him to the more backroom jobs, as to not deter the customers. They simply lived. But they didn't seem alive anymore without their only daughter.

A week back, Angus told Bea that they got enough money to finally commence their plan of moving to Bright Harbor. He felt the need to stay though, knowing that leaving Bea all alone would be kind of a dick move. But after he caught Gregg trying to sneak out and go back to the mine entrance to find Mae himself -the second time- he decided they needed to move. Gregg wasn't happy, and neither was he. They needed a new environment, new surroundings that didn't remind him or his boyfriend of their long-lost, probably dead, friend everywhere they turned.

So he said he was sorry, and goodbye, to Bea. And they were gone.

Bea was... well, Bea wasn't okay. She knew she had been depressed for a long time, probably from right after her mom died, but now... now she felt nothing. Just dead. Not living anymore. Once Angus and Gregg left, she was alone. Her dad pitied her, a little, but didn't let her take any more time off, and scolded her time and time again for closing the shop without his permission that day Mae went missing. So she worked, then went home and laid in her bed, lost in her own mind, reliving every single thing leading up to that night over and over and over and over again and again. She was going insane, she knew, but she didn't know what to do.

Mae was gone. And she took everything with her.

Angus tried to call often, and his worry shone through the phone as much as Bea's emptiness did, but he was just so busy trying to keep a handle on their lives in the new town. From what she heard last, Gregg was doing a little better, but not better enough. His energy seemed to dissipate quickly, and sleep always evaded him. Bea could say the same.

Today was a slow day. Like every other day. Cloudy and gray outside, like a gloomy fog had settled over the small, broken town. That seemed to happen a lot more these days. Bea stood at the register she always stood at, every day, again and again, staring blankly at the frosted window - it had snowed a little more last night - with no thoughts. Only a tiny siren in her brain still hoped for the little tuft of dyed fur to pass across the window, running like there was somewhere to be, somewhere important.

The door opened, and Selma walked in, looking down just like everyone else. If Bea didn't know her, she would have said something, something like "Hi, welcome to the Ol' Pickaxe. How can I help you?" But Selma was a friend -by association-, she understood that no words needed to be, or could be said.

The bear just looked around a little, as if she were basking in the silence, before breaking it with a question. "S'it get lonely here?"

Was that even a question, Bea thought. She's never not been lonely in this godforsaken place. "Yeah," she said quietly, not wanting to be rude. Bea had never really talked upfront with Selma before, she only knew her through Mae, and had only experienced her at that poetry group meeting so long ago. It didn't even feel like a month. It felt like it's been a lifetime, maybe two, since Mae disappeared.

Selma didn't respond again right away. Bea wondered why she even came here in the first place. "It's lonely to me too," she said.

"Where?" Here? Bea thought. Where else could she mean?

"Everywhere." She said sadly. "It almost makes me want to steal the painkillers again. But I know that would probably do more harm than good."

"Again?" Bea didn't know about this. She had heard that a girl in town went to jail for some theft and drug use a long time ago but she had no idea it was her.

"Yeah. Used t'be a big problem after my husband left me for a tramp at the gas station. But I went to rehab and all and I'm doing fine. Or at least I was." Selma closed her eyes and sighed, "It was strange for the first week. I mean it's still strange I guess, but I was so used to Mae stopping by and listening to another one of my poems every day. Even when she looked like death itself... I miss her."

"Yeah. Me too." Bea would've cried, she hasn't talked with anyone about Mae for a while ever since Angus and Gregg left, but she felt like she couldn't. She had done too much of that already. Too numb. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

The brown bear's ears sagged, "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother," she muttered.

"You're not," Bea said quickly, "just curious is all." She stuffed her stub of a cigarette butt into the ash tray next to the register, already moving to light another, despite this being her fifth in the last hour. She was probably going to die at thirty at this rate, but she promised God that she would quit for good if they just gave Mae back, and she was still waiting for their end of the bargain.

Selma leaned against the counter, "I saw you the other day at Ham Panther, getting groceries. You looked really sad, and lonely. And I've been feeling sad and lonely too," she said, looking at the ceiling, "So I thought we could be sad and lonely together." She braced herself for a rejection or maybe Bea would call her stupid or a creep, who knew.

But instead she just said, "Okay." Bea remembered that. Everywhere she looked she just saw Mae exploring the shelves, checking back every so often to ask sure she got the right thing. She had a fight with Mae that night, so even with the numbness her mind was clouded in a low-laying guilt. She wished she could take back that night. Mae just didn't understand, but that was no reason to get angry at her. She just wanted what was best for her.

Bea missed her.

"Yeah, okay."

\----

Two more months passed.

The days at the Ol' Pickaxe mixed between moving incredibly fast, or at the pace of a snail. Bea didn't know which she was more thankful for. For some, she even pretended that everything was okay. Like her life was back to normal. But those were rare.

Sleep was even more rare. She started to have these dreaded nightmares every time she closed her eyes. Mae standing on the tracks, waiting for the train to come, but never to hop on. Mae running beside her in the woods when they saw the hooded figures the first time together, a shot ringing out, Mae not getting back up. Her and Mae's fight, but instead of arguing she just blamed Mae for everything, telling her that the world would be better off without her, knowing that she wouldn't see her again. A world of Mae flooded her sub-consciousness, and Bea was numb.

There was no news. The rumors died. More people moved away, the Snack Falcon closed down, more parents decided that two missing persons posters was enough and took their children and left town. The days seemed to all pass by in a cloud of gray. Empty and dull.

Nuke Possum Springs. Put it out of its misery.

A girl who called herself Bombshell visited one day. Said she knew Mae and overheard Bea talking about them living in Possum Springs during Jackie's party, so she went there to see if she could find her. Bea didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and by the looks of it, she hadn't seen any of the posters. Most had been taken down anyway. So she said that Mae had gone back to college. That's what she told herself on the days she pretended anyway.

Selma came in every now and then, asking Bea if she'd like to hear a poem. Bea wondered if she was trying to replace Mae with her, and hoped that wasn't the case. She knew Mae could never be replaced. But the bear was nice company. They first only talked about the one thing they had in common: Mae. But it wasn't easy. They tried to find other shared interests but he subject always, always, tied back to the missing figure in the room. Bea couldn't say it was the worst, though, in fact it was a bit of a relief to share her thoughts of her childhood best friend to someone else. She found moments of fleeting happiness recounting the stories she had of her, and hearing the same from Selma.

Bea visited the boys one day, finally breaking from her toughened exterior to admit she needed a day for a break. And what better way to spend a free day than to visit your friends that you haven't seen in months. Angus' calls were far and few in between - she was lucky if he called more than twice a month - but they still managed to schedule a get-together in a small diner on the outskirts of Bright Harbor.

When she got there, she couldn't help but notice the tension in the air. Neither boy looked like they had slept in days, though Bea supposed she probably didn't look any better. The uneasiness stayed for a while, the trio only talking about the time they'd spent apart, so obviously avoiding any mention of Mae, since they all knew it was hopeless.

"How're things at the Pickaxe?" Angus asked, but his heart wasn't in it. Gregg was leaning on his shoulder, staring forward but Bea wasn't sure if he was really paying attention.

"Meh." She replied. She thought awhile, about what was acceptable to talk about, whether she was supposed to mention Selma, or the Borowski's situation. This was supposed to be a happy experience, but so far, it didn't feel much different from home. If she could even call it that. All she felt at the moment was numb, and a little envious for the boys being able to leave that horrible town. "It's been quiet," she settled for. "How's yours?"

"Meh." It's no wonder they were friends.

Then silence. The waiter came and poured some drinks, and asked if they would like to order anything. Angus told her no, but thanked her anyway. After she left, the silence continued. Bea didn't know what else they could say.

Gregg closed his eyes and gave a little huff, "Any news." It was a question, but it didn't sound like one. He was too tired to sound hopeful.

Bea just shook her head. There wasn't any need for saying it out loud, that would make it too real. Today was a denial day.

Gregg moved away from his boyfriend and crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin with a sorrowful gaze out of the window behind Bea. "I miss her."

No one said anything. What could they possibly say? They all were thinking the same thing, Gregg was just the only one to voice it. Bea wondered how their friendship could hold up without that missing link. Of course Bea and Angus were friends outside of Mae's antics, but they could barely hang out anymore. Not since they left to Bright Harbor. To Mae, that would be unacceptable.

"Hey," said Angus, giving a half-smile after the silence had gone on for what felt like an eternity, "remember when you and her almost burned down the school?"

"Yeah, that was wild." Gregg gave a half-hearted 'heh,' but he was barely smiling.

"I must've heard that story a million times," Bea said, "You guys were practically famous."

"Too bad it didn't actually burn it down."

"We almost did, and lucky Germ testified to us hanging with him that night," said Gregg, finally chuckling, "I doubt they would've let us off with a warning after that." He sat up and drank his drink. An orange soda, it reminded him of the Snack Falcon. "Remember when someone dared us to climb to the second floor on the outside wall of the school?"

"Hehe, yeah. I'm glad you chickened out." Angus grinned.

"You weren't even dating yet, dude." Bea said.

"Still. M'glad after the fact."

"Mae still did it." Gregg smirked as he remembered. Bea was there for that, she watched her friend jump the support frames all the way to the second floor, then the third, just to prove that she could. All while that bitchy admin screamed at her to get down. Someone eventually called the fire department since no one was on the third floor to open a window for her. "It was hilarious."

Gradually the tone lightened, and the three finally opened up to retelling memories and stories of the times when everything was perfectly fine. Back when life wasn't as empty.

Laughter and smiles and carefree attitudes filled the air - when was the last time Bea felt this light? - as the hours went by in that quaint diner. Much nicer than the Clik Clak.

"S-so I look up," Gregg stuttered, snorting from laughing and trying to tell a story at the same time, "and she's already climbing to the top of the soda machine station. I still don't even know why!"

"Maybe she wanted to be taller." Bea added.

"Yeah! Right, that sounds right. Anyway, she gets to the top of it and is like about to walk across the roof and it just caves in! Like there's drywall and broken glass everywhere!" He had to take a breath from laughing too hard, "I just booked it, since I knew the security guard would be on our asses in a second, then I look behind and she's running right with me! Covered in a few cuts and bits of plaster, just smiling like she pulled off some great stunt." He wiped his eyes of a stray tear from his laughter.

"And now we're banned from the mini mall in Springfield." Angus added.

"Oh my god, you two are absolutely crazy." Were absolutely crazy, she corrected in her head. Her laughs died down. Way to kill the mood.

"Hehe, yeah. We really were." Gregg said, his energy also faltering. Soon the table was back to its quiet state, with everyone's thoughts placed on the empty seat next to Bea. Gregg leaned into Angus again, finding it increasingly difficult to hold onto his smile.

Luckily, Angus tried to save the date, "What surprised me most was the amount of porn she had in her computer. Like there was so much, it stopped working." Immediately the other two burst out laughing again and Angus followed suit.

"Oh god, that's why she was looking for you that day?" Gregg asked, giggling.

"Yep. She had enough to even rival your stash, Gregg." He said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

Gregg would've retaliated, but he was too preoccupied with his laughter. Bea covered her mouth with her hand to hide her unattractive chuckles, though it didn't seem to be working.

Eventually the group was too tired to keep coming up with stories, and they were forced to call it a night. Hopefully they could all sleep a little better that night, since they got their much needed reunion. Bea would've crashed at their place, but she had work in the morning, and she didn't want to be a free-loader, since Angus paid for their food already. So she said goodbye, promised to keep better in touch, and started her drive back to the wasteland that was Possum Springs.

The night was young and clear, and when Bea saw no other cars she would take careful glances up at the sky, drawing constellations in her head and telling stores to herself to pass the time. The feeling of the love of her friendship with the boys had stayed after she left, but the closer she got to Possum Springs, the more it faded. Back into her state of numbness, even the stars seemed to fade out one by one as the small town came into view.

But it didn't really matter.

It's was close to midnight when she pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot, and turned off the engine. She spent a moment to just breathe and listen to the sounds of the quiet night, of the tiny bugs and their tunes, a mysterious owl or two, a lone car every now and again. A peaceful silence. Because who knew when she would get one of those again.

The moment faded eventually, like everything else, and Bea got out of the car, trudging back into the building and up the stairs to her and her dad's dinky little apartment. She remembered when they lived in an actual house, back when her mom was still alive. Those were some good times.

Oh where did they go.

Two sets of stairs later, and Bea pulled open the door to her floor and walked tiredly through the hallway to her apartment. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached for her keys, ready to open the door,

But then she saw the sleeping figure laying against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there goes it for the first work in the series, yes it's quite short but it's really just an introduction to the Mae is Missing series
> 
> and if I don't get that far, I'll just delete the last sentence of this and leave it as a short story hahaha
> 
> don't worry, I won't
> 
> ...
> 
> maybe
> 
> anyway, with what is planned in my head, there's a lot more to tell for this story, so let's hope my motivation stays where it is and I can actually finish this
> 
> the next work is already in progress, which doesn't really mean anything since it'll probably still take forever for me to post it anyway so whatevv
> 
> thanks for reading and tell me what you think in the comments! even if you just comment to say you hate me, I'll love it
> 
> bye~ ^-^
> 
> p.s the stories that the gang tell are semi true! to someone else, not me, thankfully
> 
> lighting the school on fire is a canon thing so yeah, but I saw these next two on tumblr and reddit and I was like "yes mae would totally do/try this"
> 
> climbing the side of the school -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crNCZ8hJp24 (this ones a promotional stunt but she still did it so whatever)
> 
> the soda machine incident - http://i.imgur.com/jbb8HXp.gifv - I said it happened in Springfield, but there are literally 34 (I looked it up) Springfields in the US, so there's a good chance that wherever Possum Springs is, there's a Springfield near it

**Author's Note:**

> the next work is up!!
> 
> it's called "Using Magic Missile To Attack the Darkness"


End file.
